¿Real o irreal?
by Bloodyletter
Summary: Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí está el fic desde el punto de vista de Draco. Como sabréis en mi primer fic de SLASH, relación chicochico, decía un sueño de como comenzó todo entre Harry y Draco, pues ahora es Draco quien lo cuenta. Leanlo y manden rev


**¿REAL O IRREAL?**

**(_por Uialwen_)**

¿Tanto tiempo hace que anhelo tu mirada? Eres tú quien me mirabas de manera distinta en aquel último encuentro en las puertas de los terrenos de juego, en aquellos extensos y verdes terrenos de aquel colegio.

    Aquel día parece distante, pero, a la vez cercano. Cuando te miro en mis pensamientos, aquellos ojos verde-esmeraldas me miran y profundizan en lo que parece odio y rencor. Miré más allá de aquella mirada y vi anhelo, cariño, amor, afecto, hasta enamoramiento.

    Me derrumbé, me ablandé. No quise admitir aquel extraño sentimiento que sentía desde ese día en el que te conocí. Te vi en aquella tienda, la de Madame Marlkin.

    No sabías nada del Mundo Mágico y me extrañé. ¿Cómo podía imaginarme, yo, que habías sufrido tanto los tormentos de aquellos muggles espantosos?

    Tus tíos, si no me equivoco. Sí.

    Aquellos ojos y tus palabras; cargadas de lo que parece odio, retumban en mi mente, dañándome. Dañando cada parte de mi corazón.

    ¿Desde cuándo sientes ese sentimiento hacia mí? Eso sólo podrías explicármelo tú, pero, ¿por qué temes decírmelo? ¿Acaso temes ser rechazado? ¿O, esperas que sea yo quién dé el primer paso?

    Creo que necesito sentirme querido. ¿Tan falto de amor estoy? ¿Cómo lo estás tú?

    Quiero decirte cuanto te amo. Tú eres el niño-que-vivió, pero la fama para ti, es sólo una barrera más para acceder al amor.

    Mis padres intentaron inculcarme odio y ego, pero en cuanto te vi decidí que jamás podría odiarte. Por mucho intentaba, me dañaban tus palabras, ¡por supuesto que me dañaban! Tú no podías saberlo, pero intuí tus sentimientos. Desde entonces, intenté encontrarte siempre que pude. Intenté no ser frío, intenté no dañarte, pero mi sin razón ganaba a mi corazón que intentaba expresarte mis más profundos sentimientos.

    Siempre estabas rodeado de gente. Nunca podía verte a solas, sentirte a mi lado y saborear aquel dulce momento.

    No podía dejar de pensar en tus labios, aquellos que me habrían hecho estremecer en un suave y personal contacto.

    Veía tu cicatriz y pensaba: _"Draco Malfoy, todo podría ser distinto si no fuera él quién es"_.

    Sólo una mirada tuya era suficiente para vivir. Sólo una palabra, un sonido pronunciado por tus labios eran como mil dagas clavándose en mi corazón, porque sabía que me dolería, al igual que sucedía contigo.

    Tú eres el anhelo de vida que me tiende en pie y que me ayuda a despertarme cada día por la mañana imaginándote a mi lado, pero me doy perfecta cuenta que eso puede no llegar a suceder nunca.

    Creía morir cuando te dirigías a mí con palabras duras, palabras que en realidad no sentías.

    Te veía volar a mi lado, pero distante a la vez. Competíamos, pero yo no quería y me negaba a combatir. Quería disfrutar contigo de esas alturas en las que parecías llevar ya años surcando.

    Cuando te sentía cerca, mis piernas temblaban levemente bajo la túnica, evitando que tú lo percibieras. Mi voz arrastra las palabras por el mero hecho de mi sin razón, empeñada en salir a la luz.

    Cuando esperaba tu respuesta, sentía quebrarse mi corazón porque sabía que me dañarían tus palabras.

    Quería rozarte, y sentir tu piel y disfrutar de aquel delgado cuerpo celestial que tan loco me tenía al verte.

    Envidié a Parvati Patil por bailar contigo. Envidio a Granger y a Weasley por estar a tu lado.

    Me matas con tus miradas en clase y cuando cuchicheas con Ron Weasley sobre no sé qué.

    No sé cuanto deberá durar esta locura que me quiebra el alma, pero sí sé que cuando te tenga entre mis brazos, ya jamás te me vas a escapar. No lo permitiré.

    Amo sin que me importe lo que a mí me pueda suceder. Tengo miedo a perderte. Temo el día en que te vayas a la guerra contra el Señor Tenebroso y ya jamás vuelvas.

    Me duele esta distancia, esta rivalidad. Me daño a mí mismo por mi falta de valor y cada día te siento más lejano a mí.

    Estoy decidido. Cogeré mi escoba e iré en tu busca. Con un poco de suerte te encontraré solo, y entonces, podré decirte que te amo. Con un poco de suerte hasta te podré besar. Con suerte me uniré a tu voluntad.

   Entonces y sólo entonces tendré todo lo que amo. Ni el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado nos podrá separar, porque seremos uno solo.

    Te tomaré entre mis brazos indispuesto a abandonarte.

    Ahora llego a una calle. Veo y oigo que un grupo de chavales hablan de un tal Harry. ¿Acaso hablan de ti, amor?

    Me acerco y le pregunto a un chico más bien alto y de complexión gruesa, que parece ser el cabecilla de aquella banda, sí conoce a Harry Potter y parece que acerté en el tiro.

   Con balbuceos y ligeras señales mientras, tanto él como los demás, van dando pasos hacia atrás; me indican en donde podría encontrarte.

    Extrañado veo como dan media vuelta y desaparecen en la dirección opuesta en donde yo estoy.

    Vuelvo a subir a mi escoba y emprendo el vuelo de nuevo para ir a tu encuentro. Media hora tardo en descubrir el lugar por culpa de las malas indicaciones de esos chicos.

    Ya allí, salto la valla cerrada del parque y veo que un chico de revuelto pelo se levanta de un columpio. Sé que eres tú. Te me vas acercando y a escasos dos metros te paras en seco. Pareces sorprendido al reconocerme.

    - ¿Sorprendido, Potter?

    - Un… po-poco, Ma… Malfoy- balbuceas. Al irme acercando peligrosamente a ti, percibo que estás asustado. Temes que te dañe, pero enseguida percibes que esas no son mis intenciones.

    Apenas unos centímetros nos separan y acerco mis labios a los tuyos. No te haces de rogar y me besas.

    Un beso largo, dulce, deseado por mucho tiempo y que jamás hubieras pensado poder poseer entre los tuyos.

    Al separarme un poco te sonrío, y siento como si desfallecieras ante mi gesto.

    Me abrazas y me susurras desesperado y algo asustado:

- No te vayas, no ahora, Draco...

    Te abrazo y te estrecho contra mi pecho al ser yo algo más alto que tú. Acaricio tu alborotado pelo y de un color azabache que brilla con el reflejo de los rayos de la luna llena.

    Entonces y de la mano salimos de ese parque que ha sido testigo de nuestra declaración.

    Me llevas por calles que yo no conozco y al llegar a una casa me dices que entre por la segunda ventana de la izquierda, que aquella es tu habitación.

    Confundido subo a la escoba y con una patada emprendo el vuelo y entro por la ventana, accediendo a una pequeña y algo desordenada habitación, pero que a mi parecer es muy acogedor y cálido.

    Poco después subes tú. Me besas de nuevo y me desabrochas la camisa que llevo con pasión desenfrenada. Yo hago lo mismo.

    Nos dejamos llevar y pronto estamos completamente desnudos admirando y besando cada centímetro de piel del otro. Estamos dispuestos a recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Me encuentro con Harry estirado y acariciando mi espalda mientras yo lo hago mío, pero antes le preparo. Le beso el cuello y la boca mientras él emite gemidos entrecortados por el placer.

    Nos abrazamos y sentimos el calor de nuestros cuerpos después de hacer el amor.

    Entonces oigo una distante voz. La reconozco, es la tuya mi divinidad. Abro los ojos y me encuentro estirado en las orillas del lago con el calamar gigante sacando los tentáculos del agua y te veo correr desde el castillo hacia donde yo estoy. Sonrío.

    Al llegar hasta las orillas del lago, te agachas y me besas. Me das un suave empujón para que caiga suavemente sobre la hierba.

    ¡NO ME LO IMAGINABA! ¡ES DEL TODO REAL!

                                               ~~~~~~~~~~FIN~~~~~~~~~


End file.
